Omega Bahamut
Omega Bahamut (Japanese: オメガバハムート, Omega Bahamūto) is a "Revolver Type" B-Daman in the Synchro Weapon System. It was released on October 19, 2006 in Japan for 1,890円 and is also one of the component B-Daman for the formidable Ultimate Bahamut. It appears in the anime and manga series, Crash B-Daman, owned by Kyousuke Arasaki. Core B-Daman Block: Bahamut Bahamut features a color scheme of black, gray, light-blue, white, and yellow. It has a helm similar to that of Revolver Hades', but the horn is hinged, and can be positioned forwards to allow the use of Magazines. It does not have any Hold Parts whatsoever, due to the firing mechanism being inside the .67 Revolver Barrel. It has a sigil resembling a dragon. Barrel Block: .67 Revolver Barrel The defining feature of Omega Bahamut, the .67 Revolver Barrel has two white antenna-like protrusions and a cylinder with three chambers, each with two Hold Parts. It features a spring-loaded Side Lever that can be turned clockwise to fire two-marble shots or three-marble Triple Shots. In addition, Magazines can be attached to it to increase its loading capacity. Throughout the part, yellow, red, blue and white stickers can be used. Some instances of the white text "BULLET" and ".67 BAHAMUT" are also found. However, the .67 Revolver Barrel has issues with mechanical reliability, as it tended to jam if one tries to fire Double or Triple Shots with it, making it useless. Takara-Tomy had fixed these mechanical problems in Omega Bahamut Raging Clear Ver., which was featured in the Final Battle Box. Synchro Grip: Dark This Synchro Grip has a black, cylindrical handle with a diamond texture on it, not unlike the handlebar of a dumbbell. It uses yellow and red stickers with "67 BAHAMUT" in white lettering. As suggested by the name, it represents the element of Darkness. It can only be used to fire single-marble shots. Other Versions *'Alpha Bahamut Pro Wing Clear Ver.' - Rush Type counterpart with semi-translucent color scheme, semi-clear light-blue .67 Rear Barrel, Connect Server, and purple Farm Bolts. Available in the Final Battle Box. Also one of the components for Ultimate Bahamut. *'Omega Bahamut Raging Clear Ver. '- Semi-clear black/dark-blue/yellow color scheme. Available in the Final Battle Box. *'Ultimate Bahamut' - Combined form of Omega Bahamut and Alpha Bahamut. Crash B-Daman (anime) In the 39th Episode, at the near-end of the Hell Island Arc; Professor Trigger self-praises a new invention; a prototype for an oversized SWS B-Daman. In Episode 40; Professor Trigger gives this B-Daman to Kyousuke, who was strangling him for the failure of the prototype War Weapon. Kyousuke takes the B-Daman, which was named Omega Bahamut and releases Professor Trigger. After having their base destroyed on Hell Island; Kyousuke uses Omega Bahamut to gun down Hitto and friends. Believing them to be dead after they fell from the cliff down to the open waters; Kyousuke maniacally praises Omega Bahamut's sheer power. In Episode 41, Kyousuke uses the Omega Bahamut to have a brief duel with Kodoh. Two episodes later; Omega Bahamut was nearly taken from Kyousuke by Aoi Saionji, who wanted to use it in the tournament. Later on during the tragic end of the Rollercoaster challenge; Kyousuke takes out Omega Bahamut and introduces Alpha Bahamut into the foray. Kyousuke's dual-wielding nearly proved deadly to the struggling Hitto Tamaga. Crash B-Daman (manga) The Omega Bahamut is utilized by two characters: Kyousuke Arasaki and Tycoon Shou. Kyousuke's Omega Bahamut was first taken out in the Tenth Chapter. He uses it to rain down shots with the Bahamut Apocalypse super shot, thereby devastating a big portion of the Magajin HQ's stage. Kyousuke's Super Shots are as follows *'Bahamut Apocalypse' (バハムート・アポカリプス Bahamuuto Apokaripusu) - The Omega Bahamut is fired upwards and Marbles rain down upon multiple targets. *'Dragon Emperor's Hellfire '(竜皇の滅火 ''Ryukou no Metsuhi'') or Bahamut Impact (バハムート・インパクト Bahamuuto Inpakuto) - A powerful single shot from the Omega Bahamut that calls upon the Bahamut Beast. *'Critical Hit: Bahamut Guernica' (会心の一撃: バハムート・ゲルニカ Kaishin no Ichigeki: Bahamuuto Gerunika) or (クリティカル・ヒット: バハムート・ゲルニカ Kuritikaru Hitto: Bahamuuto Gerunika)- Similar to Bahamut Impact except the firing power and extent of damage is greater. *'Dragon Emperor's Triple Chamber Cannon '(竜皇三獄砲 Ryukou Sangokuhou) or Bahamut Triangle (バハムート・トライアングル'' Bahamuuto Torianguru'') - A Triple Shot fired from the Bahamut that calls upon three Bahamut Beasts at a time. Tycoon Shou's Omega Bahamut is part of his Ultimate Bahamut combo. Shou's is a separate and entirely different from Kyousuke's Omega Bahamut. Shou used it in the final chapter of the Manga to knock down Koutarou Tamaga off his tower and to fight his own son. Shou did not make use of any Super Shots with his Ultimate Bahamut. Gallery Toyline OmegaBahamutPromo.jpg|Omega Bahamut display. 617225_1294657989578_full.jpg|Chinese packaging art. OmegaBahamutPackagingBack.png|Japanese packaging back. OmegaBahamutCommercial.png|Commercial showing the gimmick OmegaBahamutCommercial1.png|Promo KeithStrife_RagingBahamut.jpg|Omega Bahamut Raging version (Final Battle Box) KeithStrife_Iroaku_no_Bahamut.JPG|With Alpha Bahamut KeithStrife_FBB_OmegaBahamut_Sticker.jpg|Sticker (Final Battle Box) KeithStrife_Omega_Bahamut.jpg|Omega Bahamut Omega_JP1.jpg|Japanese Packaging (Front) Omega_JP2.jpg|Japanese Packaging (Top View) Anime Kyousuke receives omegabahamut.jpg|Kyousuke Arasaki receives Omega Bahamut from Professor Trigger. Omega_Bahamut.png|Eyecatch. Kyousuke_ep41_04.png|Kyousuke aiming Omega Bahamut. Kyousuke_ep42_05.jpg Kyousuke_ep43_pan.jpg|Its owner wielding Omega Bahamut and Alpha Bahamut. Omega_Revolver.gif|Revolver mechanism (click to show). Kyousuke_Revolver.gif|Kyousuke firing Omega Bahamut at Kodoh Kuraki (click to show). Manga crash_v2_c5_06.jpg|Kyouske Arasaki takes out Omega Bahamut. Bahamut Apocalypse.jpg|Bahamut Apocalypse. Bahamut Gelnika.jpg|Bahamut Guernica. Bahamut_Triangle.jpg|Bahamut Triangle. Bahamut_Impact.jpg|Bahamut Impact. Trivia *Alpha Bahamut and Omega Bahamut's names are a reference to a phrase from the Book of Revelation: "I am the Alpha and the Omega,". *In Arabian mythology, Bahamut is a vast fish, sometimes described as having the head of an elephant or a hippopotamus, acting as one of the supporting layers of the Earth. It is said that Bahamut's size is so immense that no man could withstand the mere sight of it. *However, Omega Bahamut does not resemble any fish. Rather, its design is more akin to Behemoth, an extremely powerful beast mentioned in the Book of Job created by God, who alone could capture it. More likely, its motif is more or less a reference to Bahamut or Behemoth from Square Enix's Final Fantasy role-playing video game series. *Like Revolver Hades from the Battle B-Daman toyline, Bahamut is also based on a revolver. *The Triple Shot gimmick carried over to Cross Fight B-Daman's Triple=Gillusion under a different mechanism. In addition, Super B-Daman's Burning Atlas is also capable of firing Triple Shots through its Vertical Shot System. *One of its manga-exclusive special shots, Bahamut Guernica, is named in reference to Picasso's artwork that depicts "the tragedies of war and the suffering it inflicted upon the innocent.". Category:Crash B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Revolver Type Category:Synchro Weapon System Category:Villains' B-Daman